Deadly Dreams
by CornFlakez
Summary: Ever since I was born I had gift – or curse, whatever you choose-. I could ‘see’ peoples past lives."She's not a normal girl,they will change her, like it did to the rest of us" Soon enough it will become reality… there’s nothing I can do to stop it…


_AN: __this part is something different than the rest of the story, it will be confusing, I know, but it's important for future chappies! It's short I know.. _

That night, I had it again. The same dream, the same place, the same unknown people. Even though it's always the same, it's different. It's becoming more and more realistic. Soon enough it **will** become reality…

there's nothing I can do to stop it… it's my punishment.

_**Chapter 1: over and over**_

I closed my eyes and waited for a dream… I wonder about who this one will be. I met so many people today, and I talked to most of them. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know…

"_Miss__ lilia, would you like to have an umbrella? They say it's going to rain." a young lady asked. She was probably a maid, since she was wearing such an outfit. The girl who was questioned raised her head and revealed such beautiful violet __colored__ eyes. She wore an elegant dress, the kind of dress from long ago, like what they used to wear in the middle ages. Her bright blond hair was lose and would easily reach her lower back, and for a moment I really didn't know who it was. Her hair was split in the middle and brought forward. You could see the pale skin from her neck because of it. "That would be great, Alice." she replied with a sweet yet formal smile. "Utau.."_

It all started with those innocent dreams which I was so curious about. A fatal decision, which I wasn't aware of… I was careless and because of that carelessness, I can't allow myself to sleep anymore. But I can't seem to blame myself, instead I blame _him_. That's right, if I never met him, I wouldn't have _that_ dream. I'm not supposed to see my own past life, I broke a rule.. because of him. I just know I'm going to pay a price…

**Nippon~ !**

Another night, another dream… it's always been like that, my entire life has it been like that. I'm unable to escape my fate to have these sorts of dreams. My grandmother once told me that it was god's will to let his chosen ones see, see what other people can't. I never truly believed in god, or more specific, I just don't.

I couldn't hold it, I was drowsy and my eyes were heavy. No, I can't let my sleepiness take over. I don't want to keep repeating the same dream over and over. It's getting painful, not only mentally but only physically. Why .. ?

As I let my eyes close, I felt fear. How far will it go this time? It's like every night pieces of the same dream come together, I used to be curious and couldn't wait to see. But now, I'm afraid of what's to come.. what do you want to show me, … god?

**Nippon~ !**

_A gym.. the same gym, every time. It looked modern so I already figured that it wasn't a very old past, my soul was eager to reincarnate, so it seems… I knew what was to come. I was waiting, waiting for a boy. He was older from what I remembered from my last dream 3 days ago. I saw myself, I didn't have a pink head like now, it was darker. Almost blood red yet shiny as possible__, my eyes remained honey though. I was sitting on my butt against the wall, looking at the entrance door every now and then. The sound of the big door opening made the both of us turn around, even though I already knew who it was and why he was here. I called him here, I was going to confess and he would kiss me before I actually could… _

_The continuation of that has yet to come, maybe in this dream I'll now everything. Maybe in the next, or maybe the one after that._

"_sorry to keep you waiting, Jennifer" the boy said as he walked by me, towards the other me. Or should I say Jennifer. Gosh, I'm really getting sick of hearing every sentence over and over again! But there was nothing I could do, I was only a bystander, the public… the one who was supposed to watch and do nothing. Nothing at all…_

"_Hmmhmm, it's okay, it's not that important. It's just something that I want to say." She stood up and brushed over her clothes, "I wanted to say this for a long time now but-" he cut her of, and kissed her fully on the lips. It was sloppy and … weird looking, but it became passionate when she gave in. she laid her arms in his neck and pulled him as close as possible._

_I turned around, I really didn't want to see my own face get kissed. It didn't matter though, whether I'd see it or not, I could__** feel**__ it. His hands, his warmth, everything. I could feel it all. At first I didn't feel anything, I was simply watching. But then it became almost real, I started feeling the feelings of 'jennifer'. something wasn't right about it. Something was doomed to happen. I was right, yet I didn't listen to my instincts and continued dreaming on, without knowing my dream would continue in horror._

_This is only the beginning…_

**me: sooo~ ?! what do you think =DD**

**Ikuto: it sucks..**

**Amu & me: *****schocked***

**Me: .. I knew it this is no good , starting another story *depressed***

**Amu: nooo~ !! That's not true! IKUTO, apolegize!!**

**Ikuto: why ? I was just being honest…**

**Amu: ok, then why did it suck, genius?!**

**Ikuto: I was mentioned without my name, it's like being unimportant. Btw, why are your story's always in amu's pov?**

**Me: it's easier to write it, you know, girl-girl connection =3**

**Amu: yeah!! =DD**

**Ikuto: … wtf … uhm, R&R … I guess.**


End file.
